User blog:Verbally Inescapable/Home of Tales-trash-chan. Beautiful, mysterious, magical, sensitive, fierce, but not really.
Breaking News! Dweeb joins Wikia, and she doesn't know how to use it! Well you see, all of this is pretty weird to me. Uhh... well I guess if I look at it, it's pretty similar but I don't know... anyway, I'll figure it out, it's nothing to lose sleep over!! :D If anyone was curious about me, my likes, my dislikes, etc. I guess this'll be a good post to... post some of that stuff? Favourite Series! #Hetalia (ヘタリア) (webcomic/anime) (by Hidekaz Himaruya) #Attack on Titan (進撃の巨人) (manga/anime) (by Hajime Isayama) #Harry Potter (book/movie) (by J. K. Rowling) #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (TV show) (by Lauren Faust) #other things I can enjoy but know next to nothing about So you see, while I mightn't know much I go all-out with what I know, I go in so deep... so... very.. deep... *cry* General Likes and Dislikes #I love romantic comedies, definitetly one of the better genres. #I like a lot of music, bands like Panic! at the Disco, unfortunately 1D fills my hormonal teenage needs, and My Chemical Romance. (I have battle scars from 2013) #The combination of jackets, t-shirts, jeans, and converse is'' 'godly''. #I still love kiddy stuff and I doubt I'll grow out of it. (I feel like an adult why) #I love fanfiction and any kind of shipping. Overseas shipping? Cool. Free shipping? Sweet. Free! shipping? Sweet-er. #I love when the leaves fall down in Autumn but oh wait I'm in Australia that doesn't happen. #''MEMES AND VINES'' #I love my family and friends, they are very important to me and I don't know how I'd manage without them. :3. Or am I talking about anime...? #I don't like seafood, nuts, red meat, quite a lot of food actually but that doesn't mean I won't eat Nutella with crackers don't try me man. #I really don't like things that are too easy or too difficult. These things cause serious problems becuase I'm stubborn, short-tempered, and don't have the time for this stuff. #I hate nausea. Something I get every day. #I don't like walking out in the rain. The water gets on my glasses and I don't like getting my things wet. Other than that the rain is good. #''COCKROACHES'' '''Trivia: I am trash, I have a fanfiction.net, Archive Of Our Own, and Tumblr account, I am a brunette with yellow/blue eyes and freckles, last I checked I am 160cm/5'3", my glasses say "fcuk" and I love the reactions, etc. etc. But of course the reason I'm here is to become a member of the Scarf Heroes. I don't want people to feel isolated, depressed, worthless, empty, or anything of the sort. I know sometimes you need sadness to feel real joy, but there are very ugly times when I know things would be easier if you had a hand to hold. I'll gladly offer mine. :3 Verbally Inescapable (talk) 12:35, June 29, 2015 (UTC)Verbally Inescapable Category:Blog posts